Always
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Pepito will always be there for Squee. SaPR My GAWD. The CHEESE!


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Always

Summary: Pepito will always be there for Squee. SaPR

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: PepitoSquee

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . Nothin' just wanted to write it.

Dedicated To: Rah cause I didn't put it in BotBB Curse me!

Comments: They're so cute. Oh, and thought I'm sure he doesn't, I write Squee with blur eyes.

----------

Always

----------

"You can't do that! You're ganna get hurt one of these days, for your mouth!" Squee put his hands on his hips and shot his best 'I'm-so-disappointed-in-you' look at the other.

Pepito waved a hand dismissively. "They can't hurt me. For I am THE-!"

"Anti-Christ, whatever." Squee narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to glare.

Pepito giggled softly at Squee's attempt. "You're so cute." He reached out and brushed some rebel hair from the teen's eyes.

Squee blushed, "Don't change the topic."

"But you are." Pepito leaned forward, smiling lopsidedly. "Don't deny it, that's why everyone bothers you. They want your attention, even if it's for a moment." He leaned closer, placing a small kiss to the boy's cheek. "That's why no one likes me, I monopolize all your attention." Pepito brought his hand back up, brushing Squee's cheek. "I'm so selfish." He grinned widely, showing his jagged sharp teeth before quickly stealing a kiss, lingering slightly. Not that it was their first.

Squee's blush intensified ten-fold, but he found himself leaning into the affection. At least someone cared. "Getting on my good side so I won't scold you. You under-handed brat." He grumbled, pulling a fake defiant look. He gave the other a quick kiss back, not lingering like Pepito had. "Still, one of these days you might get hurt."

Pepito scoffed, reaching out and pulling the smaller teen into his lap. "Remember Elementary Skool?" The boy nodded, burying his face in Pepito's shirt. "Remember all those kids I blasted?" Another nod. "I DO have powers. No one can touch me." He paused, looking thoughtfully at the top of Squee's head. "Rather I don't LET people touch me. I don't like physical contact."

Squee was startled at this and tried to push away, muttering small apologized as he did so.

Pepito held to boy in place with one hand, using the other to tilt Squee's head up, meeting his doe blue eyes and smiling. "You're the only one who can touch me. Don't worry. I _really_ don't mind." He caught Squee's mouth in a sweet kiss.

Squee melted against the other, kissing back shyly. "If you hate contact then why touch me?"

Pepito grinned at the other's response to his advance. "Because I hate being touched by the people I hate. I mean I hug my mom and dad, not that my dad is a huge hugger, but I just don't like people, that I don't like, or that don't like me, to touch me." Pepito stole another kiss. "It's simple really." He leaned back down, lips meeting the corner of Squee's mouth then murmured against the skin. "But, I love touching the people I love and being touched by them." His tongue flicked out a couple times with his words, brushing the skin.

Squee shivered slightly, at a loss for words. He leaned his head toward Pepito's, silently encouraging him, hands gripping the teen's shirt.

Pepito happily obliged and kissed the boy softly. Sporadic open-mouth kisses followed each one growing longer and deeper until Pepito slipped his tongue past Squee's parted lips. Now this WAS a first.

Squee gasped, eyes opening briefly, catching the look on the others face before his eyes slipped back closed, arms reaching up and wrapping around Pepito's neck, shyly poking his tongue against Pepito's.

Pepito groaned happily, hands settling on the boy's hips, gently kneading the flesh with his fingers. He lapped his tongue against Squee's taking in the chocolaty taste. He pulled away, knowing the boy was bound to need some air.

Squee gladly took the opportunity to gasp for breath. He uncrossed his legs and scooted further onto other's lap, wrapping his long legs around Pepito's waist. He smiled giddily, a cute blush painted upon his cheeks. "I love you."

Pepito's –though later he would deny it- heart soared at the look and words combination. "You better." He mumbled, trying to look cocky but only managed to look dorky. He leaned forward and peppered Squee's neck with light kisses and nips, reddening the sensitive skin, milking all the noise he could get. "Because I've loved you longer then you know." It was murmured against the juncture of Squee's throat and shoulder, nipping at the same spot afterwards.

Squee 'hmmm'd indicating that he heard but his voice was failing to make proper words. He arched his back, pressing into Pepito, and tilted his head to the side, allowing access, showing how much he trusted the other.

Pepito nipped one last time before moving back up and catching the boy's mouth again. "Always, always."

----------

Dwwwwwaaaaa. I hate fluff. IT BURNS ME.

:shields self:

Wait. . . . Does this qualify as fluff? I THINK it does but I'm not sure. O.

. 

Yeap, Go PepitoSquee:pumps fist in air:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
